ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
The Mike Malloy Show
The Mike Malloy Show is a liberal radio talk show hosted by long-time radio personality Mike Malloy. Malloy came to talk radio in 1987, moving from his position as a writer and producer at CNN. He is married to producer Kathy Bay, with whom he has a daughter born in July, 2004. He has an additional five children, all grown, and five grandchildren. The show features Malloy's extended monologues on the day's news and the people and events behind it, listener calls, and occasional guest interviews. He advocates for the Democratic Party to move to the left and to take more liberal and progressive stands. Malloy's radio style is very confrontational and sometimes controversial: he is an advocate for the open discussion of 9/11 conspiracy theories, for the impeachment of George W. Bush and the ousting of what he calls "spineless democrats" from the U.S. Congress. Malloy refers to his audience as "Truthseekers", and to the Bush Administration and its close associates as the "Bush Crime Family" 1. Malloy's show is currently syndicated by the Nova M Radio network. Previously, it was syndicated by Air America Radio, but Air America abruptly dropped the show on August 30, 2006. Its broadcast originates from Atlanta, Georgia, though the minimal in-studio staff allows Malloy to broadcast from other locations when he travels. Malloy is the only radio talk show host in America to have received the A.I.R (Achievement in Radio) Award in both Chicago and New York City 2. Talkers Magazine named Malloy to the 2008 Talkers 250, their list of "the 250 Most Important Radio Talk Show Hosts in America". Air America Radio The show launched on August 2, 2004 and broadcasted live on weeknights from 10 p.m. - 1 a.m. Eastern Time on some Air America affiliates. On January 2006, Malloy's show was removed from WLIB, Air America's New York City affiliate. He was replaced by the apolitical Satellite Sisters' show. On August 11, 2006, he announced his pending return to WLIB on September 1, 2006, barring no unforeseen difficulties. However, unforeseen difficulties did indeed arise. On August 30, 2006 the following notice appeared on his web site: “MIKE MALLOY FIRED BY AIR AMERICA RADIO: There will be no Mike Malloy program today - or any day - on Air America Radio as we have been terminated. We are as shocked as you are. We are told it's a financial decision. More details to follow as we hear them ourselves.” At the time, Malloy was not doing his show, but substituting for Randi Rhodes on her show. In an interview on The Majority Report that aired on September 8, 2006, Mike explained that he was fired for "financial reasons." He said he was looking for another place to do his show, and while he would like to come back to Air America, he would never do so while the current management was in place due to the unprofessional way he was fired. Head On Radio Network Immediately after Malloy's firing from Air America, Head On Radio Network broadcasted "best of" Malloy programs that date back to March 2003 at 10:00 p.m. EST 1 Nova M Radio Since October 30, 2006, Malloy has been broadcasting on the Nova M Radio network from 9:00 p.m. to midnight EST. 3 On Feb. 4, 2008 Los Angeles progressive talk radio station KTLK began airing the Mike Malloy show live 6-9pm. Regular features * 1984 - Malloy read excerpts from George Orwell's classic novel during one segment of the show (usually in the last half-hour); lasted from January 2006 through May 2006. * Cinco de Moron - The annual show on Cinco de Mayo that makes fun of the manner in which George W. Bush speaks Spanish. The 2006 show focused on the controversy surrounding Bush's opinion of singing the The Star-Spangled Banner in Spanish. * Youth Night - The occasional show where Mike only takes phone calls from teenagers from 13 through 17 years of age. * Uncle Mike's Story Corner - A depressing story, usually related to the war in Iraq, set to the theme song of Mister Roger's Neighborhood * Who Stole the Kishka? - Mike starts playing the mentioned polka song and begins dancing to the music in the studio. 2 Notable episodes On May 9, 2003, a weekly segment named Bush-Free Fridays was supposed to start on the show, where neither Malloy or any callers to the show would mention George W. Bush by name. The segment was not successful, as even Malloy himself at one point mentioned Bush by name and joked about leaving the studio during the show. 3 On November 9, 2007, Malloy played a segment from The O'Reilly Factor where host Bill O'Reilly did a segment on Malloy, about a comment he had made earlier on the show about supposedly having "violence fantasies" about Scott McClellan and Dana Perino. 4 Malloy ridiculed O'Reilly on-air as the segment was playing, and later mentioned the case where a visitor on O'Reilly's blog said that "his guns were loaded" if Hillary Clinton should become President. 5 Guest hosts * Jeff Farias * Cary Harrison * Marc Maron * Sam Seder * Johnny Wendell * Peter Werbe Staff * Host: Mike Malloy * Executive Producer: Kathy Bay "She who must be obeyed" * Associate Producer: Ian Gary Hough * Webmaster: Bily Foster Music * Opening theme ** First hour: "Run Like Hell" by Pink Floyd (orchestral version) *** Friday: Friday Is My Day by Z. Z. Hill ** Second hour: "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd (orchestral version) ** Third hour: "The Story In Your Eyes" by The Moody Blues * Closing theme ** First hour: "Talking Out of Turn" by The Moody Blues ** Second hour: "With or Without You" by U2 ** Third hour: "Bird on the Wire" by Jennifer Warnes *** Friday: "Straight to Hell" by Drivin N Cryin External links *Mike Malloy's web site *Nova M Radio - official site *White Rose Society The Mike Malloy Show archives in mp3 format. *Air America Place The Mike Malloy Show (and other Air America Radio shows) archives